


Dogs Will

by Lunarfighter



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarfighter/pseuds/Lunarfighter
Summary: Inu returns from a mission to find his little blonde ball of sunshine mistreated. He decides to do something about it.





	Dogs Will

Kakashi slipped into the shadows. He was disobeying a direct order but he didn’t care. The council could go fuck themselves for all he cared. This was his sensei’s son, they were supposed to be brothers. He would have been Kaka-nii and Naruto would have been Naru-nii. So the council's ruling was unimportant, really it wasn’t like the Hokage had ordered him to stay away. Who cared if he was only nineteen. It’d already been five years; the orphanage had shown they were incapable of caring for Kakashi’s little brother. So Kakashi was going to take care of him himself. He wasn’t going to wait another two years just so he could be of age for some bullshit civilian law. He’d been ‘of age’ since he became a genie at five. He watched Naruto’s room from a tree across the street. It was seven and night was being to fall. The caretakers fed, bathed, and clothed the orphans in Sunnyville orphanage. All but one. One who had a room too himself, no caretaker to tuck him in, no friend to whisper secrets too in the night. He got dinner shoved into his room through a slot in the door. He was woken with the sun and told to come back to the orphanage at sunset. Where he was then locked in his room, alone till sunrise. The little boy was Naruto and Kakashi clenched his fists in anger. Just a couple more hours he thought, then I can take him and care for him properly, like sensei would have wanted. He memorized the faces of the orphanage caretakers and promised himself that he would come back. That they would pay for this slight to his sensei’s memory and his little brother. They would pay with their life, whether they knew it or not. The village was not safe for Kakashi’s little brother, so they would leave. They would leave and he would never take Naruto back. It was the only way. If he stayed and tried to raise Naruto then the Hokage would order him to stop. Would order him away from his little brother and he couldn’t allow that. So leaving was the only option. He waited till the clock struck one before making his move. He slipped from shadow to shadow creeping closer to the orphanage with every movement. He silently focused chakra to his feet and climbed the wall till he was just below Naruto’s window. He slid a senbon under the window and quickly manipulated his chakra through it to pick the window lock. His hand went under next, slowly lifting the old window, he coated the windows mechanisms in chakra to prevent any noise. He silently hopped onto the window sill and quickly surveyed the room. There was nothing in it but a dirty old cot that looked minutes away from collapsing, four dirty gray walls sparsely decorated with ripped and torn posters that looked like they were pulled from the trash, and a few broken toys littering the ground. Kakashi ignored all this though, his focus instantly zeroing on the only bright spot in the little room. Naruto lay resting on the cot with no pillow and nothing but a threadbare moth bitten blanket to cover him. Kakashi growled low in his throat and silently stalked over to the little boy. The little boy startled awake at feeling the killing intent and whimpered softly, his arms instantly coming up to cover his head and his body curling in on itself. This only made Kakashi madder and it wasn’t till Naruto’s whimpers and soft pleadings of no, please, I’m sorry, and I’ll be good reached his ears that he managed to wrestle his K.I. under control. He quickly dropped to his knees by the boy and wrapped him in his arm. All this managed to do was get a flinch out of the boy as his pleading picked up in speed. Kakashi quietly mumbled reassurance in Naruto’s ears till the boy calmed down and stopped his pleading.


End file.
